


Chapter 12: Going Crazy

by IHx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Cervical Penetration, Cum Inflation, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Unrealistic Proportions, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, excessive amounts of cum, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHx/pseuds/IHx
Summary: Ruby's reaction to Weiss' confession of love isn't what the heiress was expecting at all...A gift for LazyCatStuart (henceforth "LCS"). This was a weird idea I had for how chapter 12 of "The Heiress and the Escort" could have gone. (Do people write fanfiction of other fanfictions? Is this a normal thing that people do?) I knew that LCS would never write something like this, and I thought it was an interesting enough concept (though completely implausible) that I wanted to try writing it. Major spoilers for the work this is based on, naturally; please don't read this without having read at least up to and including chapter 11 in the base work. Note that as it is, it's not really separable from the context of the AU it is based on (even though it takes a lot of "creative liberties" within this context anyway).Please read the introduction notes first. In particular, be aware that this deliberately writes Ruby significantly out-of-character for most of the work. This is necessary for this premise to be doable at all, but I am not proud of this aspect regardless. (I've now made some edits to attempt to remedy this at least a little bit, two weeks after the initial publication.)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Chapter 12: Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyCatStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCatStuart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heiress and the Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669471) by [LazyCatStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCatStuart/pseuds/LazyCatStuart). 



> This is my first serious attempt at writing fiction of any kind. I appreciate all forms of critique. Really, feel free to rip into this in the comments if you hate it (though politely, please), because it will inform me as to how I need to improve.
> 
> Ruby is deliberately written out-of-character for the majority of the work. This has proven to be very objectionable for some readers. You can find my detailed justifications for this in the comments section, where I replied to LCS's thoughts on this. In summary, the premise behind this was never meant to be terribly "realistic", and writing Ruby "unrealistically" was necessary for it to it to be executed at all. I struggled with this, but decided to just finish writing this anyway because I wanted to.
> 
> There is smut, but you can skip over it and still hit the majority of the notes if you want (though there are still some lewd things after the smut). Just like with the base work, the smut gets weird (and it's a bit more _extra_ here than it has been in the base work up to this point), so please mind the tags. This is also my first serious attempt at writing smut of any kind. I also seek critique in this area, but more specifically I'm interested in if this resonates with any female readers (if they exist), and if they would've preferred to see more or less of some things; I don't feel I really understand what general female audiences seek in smut, or that my writing style is good at appealing to them.
> 
> Physical quantities with unit measurements are "abbreviated" with conversions to alternative measurement systems; point your cursor at the text to view them in a tooltip.

"It's Ruby."

She uttered it so quietly that the heiress barely heard she was speaking at all, even though there had been nothing but total silence for a solid minute (during which the license plate of the car ahead of them had practically been burned into Weiss' retinas). She quickly perked up and turned back towards Red.

"Hmm?" Weiss didn't really want to break the silence herself, so she only made as much noise as was necessary to communicate the fact that she hadn't heard what the object of her affections had just said.

"My name. It's Ruby." She finally spoke up loud enough that the heiress could properly discern her words.

Weiss' eyes went wide. Subconsciously, she brought a hand to her chest to clutch at her fluttering heart, and her eyes drifted down and away from the younger girl. For a few moments, she sat like this in a stunned silence as the implications of the information she had just been given began to sink in. This was it, wasn't it? This unreal beauty wasn't just an escort to her anymore. She knew who she was. And not just that she knew—she had been _trusted_ with full knowledge of who the woman behind the mask was.

If her brain had any resources to spare that weren't busy processing this revelation, she might have been concerned with just how fast her heart was beating at that moment.

"Ruby..." Weiss repeated, remaining still for a few more moments. As still as she could be, anyway; the arm holding her hand to her chest, along with several other parts of her body, shivered and shook ever so slightly. Then she forced her head and gaze back up to the escort's— to _Ruby's_ eyes. "That's such a beautiful name." Her voice was soft and trembling, but full of pure honesty. It had to be the work of fate that the person she treasured more than anything was named after something so precious.

But the crimsonette brought her hands to her face and covered it with them, then shook her head slightly as she again quietly uttered something: "No, no..."

The white-haired girl's eyebrows shifted to change her expression into one of confusion and concern. "No...?" Why was she saying such a negative word?

"No no no _no!!_ " Ruby's voice suddenly ramped up in volume as she clenched her hands into fists, then pounded them on her legs when she emphasized her last repetition of the word. Upon revealing her face, Weiss found that the silver eyes she was looking for were nowhere to be seen, instead trapped behind tightly-clenched eyelids. Ruby's fists ground into her legs, and she pushed her back and head against the seat.

Weiss had wanted to search her fancy's eyes to try and find an answer as to what was going through her mind, but all she could see was a girl who looked like she was in a great deal of pain. The white-haired girl felt her heart drop in her chest, and her expression worsened, dread seeping through into the features of her face. What was happening?

"Why did I just tell you that?!" Ruby shouted at the air in front of her, the earlier silence having long since been destroyed now. Her body hunched forward again as she continued, "Why did I do any of this?! This is— It's— Just— _Aaaaahh!!_ "

She straightened back up against the seat as she let out this scream, and her eyes finally became visible again, with her eyelids now straining all the way open as she stared through the windshield at nothing in particular. Weiss quickly looked them over, but found nothing reassuring in them. What she did see was excess moisture coating their surface—as well as clinging to her eyelashes—and something else that the heiress needed a second to identify. From what she could tell, it was actually two things: terror, and anger. This worried her deeply, as these were both things she had never, ever even seen a _hint_ of in the crimsonette before.

Just as the heiress had finished this analysis of Ruby's features while she had briefly sat there, motionless and staring, the crimsonette suddenly moved to open the unlocked car door and resumed her loud exclamations. "I can't take it anymore!! This— It's too much! This has to stop!!" She was already out of the vehicle and walking down the sidewalk by the time this last sentence was done.

Weiss couldn't bring herself to do anything but stare as the woman she had fallen in love with left her once more...

* * *

...But, to her surprise, Ruby didn't just walk up to her apartment house. After a few steps, she spun around and walked back... and then did the same again... and again. Her shadow flew back and forth as she her legs carried her from side to side beneath a yellow streetlight. She was pacing just outside of the car, continuing to shout as she stared down towards the sidewalk and occasionally made emphatic gestures with her arms. Weiss then realized could actually hear everything the crimsonette was saying, since she didn't even close the door to her car behind her, and after simply watching for a brief time, her brain finally caught up to the present and processed the words she had picked up.

"So, okay. I _know_ I can't be with you. But I _also_ know I can't be with _out_ you! So which is it?! Ugh, I feel like my brain is being torn in half! I-it's been driving me completely _nuts!!_ "

Weiss had thought for sure that she was about to be abandoned, never to have her affections returned; to be alone again, possibly forever. But Ruby was still here, and not only that, she seemed to be talking _to_ her, despite having exited her car. The white-haired girl was struggling to process what exactly was going on, but things were at the very least not _quite_ as dire as she had thought just a few seconds earlier. Her expression slowly lost its consternation, and the mixture of confusion and concern resurfaced in its place.

"It's been a constant back and forth, push and pull, for _weeks_ now! And neither side of this debate has been letting up at all—they've only been getting _worse!_ I—I'm just so tired of this. It's been wearing me down too much. I can't keep doing this."

Suddenly, the crimsonette stopped her pacing and looked straight at Weiss through the open door. This caught the heiress off-guard a bit, since it was the first time they had made eye contact since this—whatever _this_ was, exactly—had started.

"You're gonna get towed if you stay parked here on the street in front of the entrance for too long! Just use my parking spot, number 308. You might as well, since they still make me pay for it even though I've never actually _used_ it!"

She promptly went back to her pacing. "Because why would anyone _not_ want to have a parking spot, right?! Traffic in Atlas is just too much _fun_ to not want to join in with your own car! And _obviously_ they couldn't repurpose it as visitor parking since it's not _right next_ to the other visitor parking spots, even though those are _always_ full, and my spot's _always_ empty! Even though I told them, no, I'll _never_ be able to afford a car here, and I'll _never_ have any friends or family visit me here, so I _really and truly do not need it at all_ —and even though they sneaked it onto my bill _separately_ from my rent—all I get is, 'Oh, no can do ma'am, there's no system in place to do that.' Then just make one, for shit's sake!! How hard can it be?! We would _both_ benefit from this, you idiots!!"

Weiss was still frozen in place, and doing an excellent ice sculpture impression, aside from her eyes moving to track the younger girl as she paced. She was far too overwhelmed at the moment to really comprehend what had been "asked" of her earlier. But Ruby took notice that the car had yet to move at all, and faced Weiss again. "Seriously, the traffic cops and landlords here are _vicious!_ Number 308, the lot's right over there!" She kept eye contact while she pointed just down the way, where a parking lot was indeed situated right next to the apartment building.

The heiress suddenly sprang to life and clamored to start her car back up. Once the crimsonette was satisfied that she was actually going to go park in the lot, she closed the passenger-side door for her, and the car quickly sped over to the parking lot.

With the small period of relative silence that she now had (her expensive car naturally made for a very quiet ride), Weiss frantically searched her mind for a way to respond to this situation. But it was blank once again. She had run through the confession countless times in her head leading up to today, but she had never been able to decide on and rehearse one specific speech, constantly second-guessing and revising her approach to what might be the most important thing she had ever had to do, ever. And that was all in addition to the fact that she hadn't been preparing to do this _today_ all of a sudden. So it made sense that she would have difficulty doing that. _This_ was supposed to be different, though! Responding to however that beautiful girl reacted was _far_ more straightforward (or so she thought), and she had been sure that, by now, she had run through how all of the possible reactions—both good and bad—could have played out _countless_ times in her head.

But this enigmatic _anger_ was never an option she had thought about at any point.

Weiss soon found herself pulling the hand brake again, and was thankful that her "autopilot" skills managed to somehow safely park her car in the right spot despite her conscious mind being lost in her head the whole time. She quickly exited the vehicle—but not before grabbing the nearly-neglected paper bag of cookies, the smell of which reminded her that they were still sitting there. Taking a quick look around, she found that Ruby had moved her pacing down the sidewalk a little, from in front of the building's entrance to just outside of the parking lot. Weiss started at a brisk pace over to her. It seemed to the heiress that her relocation meant she was waiting for her—and she certainly didn't want to keep her waiting, no matter the circumstances. Then as she got closer, she could hear that the vexed girl was still rambling.

"...And there's no solution!! Or at least, _I_ sure can't find one! It's an unsolvable problem! A— a stupid _paradox!!_ I lose no matter what happens! So there's— I— Oh, to _hell_ with it. I just have to choose one, don't I?! Pick my damn poison! But I— Gaaaaahh I can't even _think_ straight when I feel so... so much _pain_ and, and, and..." Ruby suddenly stopped her pacing, and groaned loudly as she brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

The heiress, by now, was just standing at the edge of the sidewalk with her hands politely held in front of her, tightly clutching the paper bag of cookies. She was watching her troubled friend and waiting for... something? She wasn't at all sure of what she should be doing, or why the crimsonette apparently still wanted her to be here despite everything she was saying. But after a few seconds of watching her struggle to find the words she wanted, Weiss decided to try her hand at seeing how well she understood what Ruby was going through, and to try to help her. So, albeit softly and practically dripping with uncertainty, she spoke:

"...Anguish?"

The crimsonette perked back up immediately. "Yes! Exactly! _Anguish!!_ "

Weiss wasn't really thrilled that she had been correct.

The pacing came back in full force. "Anguish worse than anything else I've ever been through. And that's saying a lot! Yet I've also never been _happier_ in my entire life! What the fuck kind of sense does that even make?! I don't— I don't _know!!_ "

Weiss didn't even know the younger girl had been capable of cursing, let alone this much. Even when just talking dirty, the heiress had noticed that she preferred to be less _direct_ with her word choices. Must be at least part of the reason this change in behaviour had caught her so off-guard, she noted.

Ruby abruptly stopped again and brought a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, what am I even _doing_ right now?? I shouldn't be out here drawing attention to the fact that there's a Schnee here! And _yes_ , I see you on the balcony of 203 there, _mister_ , and I'll thank you to mind your own damn business go back inside 'cuz _this doesn't concern you!!_ "

Weiss was slightly taken aback and threw her gaze up to the apartment building, just in time to see a man who was peering over a nearby balcony at them suddenly stand up straight and awkwardly slip back into their apartment through a sliding door. Ruby hadn't even been looking up there at all. How did she notice he was there? Not to mention how she had deduced the exact apartment number so quickly.

Pacing again, the crimsonette kept on her loud tirade. "Yeah, the nosy neighbours must be _fascinated_ to see that quiet red girl actually saying words. We're such a spectacle over here. I mean, screw it—why don't we just, _go in my apartment_ then?? We're already here! And it's not like you don't already know my name _and_ where I live! You even know my unit number since it's the same as my parking spot that you're using! So what difference would it make anymore?!"

Not wanting to invade Ruby's privacy any further—since at least _part_ of the girl seemed to be opposed to this—Weiss quickly objected, raising a hand with fingers splayed and palm facing outwards, and stammering: "I-I don't want you to do anything that you're not— Aah!"

She was interrupted when Ruby suddenly, but not _too_ forcefully, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the apartment house's entrance. "No," she declared, her voice finally having lowered almost to a normal conversational volume, "we're getting out of here."

* * *

Ruby had released Weiss' hand from her grasp to unlock the door, and though she didn't seek to re-grab it, she did hold the door open with her arm behind her for Weiss, and had turned her head just far enough to be able to see that the older girl was still following her. Ruby practically speed-walked down the hall, past the elevators and into the stairwell entrance, while muttering the whole way:

"Not like you don't know my favourite music, my favourite foods, my favourite _bakery_ obviously, and what my favourite cookies from that bakery are, my hobbies, where I was born, what my sister does for a living..." The long list she came up with was pretty extensive; it easily filled the entire duration of their walk.

While Weiss did notice this herself, she wasn't devoting all her attention to the crimsonette's dialogue anymore, unlike earlier. Having adjusted to the situation just enough to not be _completely_ overwhelmed, she managed to divert some of her mental capacity to another task: Specifically, she was deftly and silently typing up a short message on her Scroll to her personal secretary to cancel any appointments for tomorrow and to not expect her to come in. She couldn't come up with any sort of reason or excuse at the moment (and she certainly wasn't going to describe the _actual_ situation), but thankfully she didn't really need to; few people that she worked with would dare to question her anymore. All she knew was that however this evening played out, she would probably need all of Friday through Sunday to recover from it... if not longer. It was also important to get this done while she was out of sight. She didn't want Ruby to see her using her Scroll, not just because she looked a bit silly holding the bag of cookies in her mouth so she could use both hands to type, but for fear of making her more anxious over keeping Weiss from her other obligations. And as such, Weiss made doubly sure that she had switched her Scroll to "silent" before putting it away.

As Ruby marched up the stairs ahead of her, Weiss pondered why she had completely ignored the elevators. Perhaps they were both out of service? This apartment building didn't look terribly well-kept (and this stairwell was especially gungy), so it wasn't out of the question. This was also definitely faster for just getting to the third floor—even more so at their current pace—and it wasn't like either of them were out of shape. In fact, maybe Ruby just always took the stairs for the exercise. (Weiss definitely wouldn't want to use this stairwell if she could help it, though; she was consciously keeping her hands to herself and away from these rusted railings. Heaven forbid if you touched one of these with an open wound—you could probably contract at _least_ eight different diseases from these things.) Although, it was probably the case that she would've taken the stairs right now regardless of any of this, since walking appeared to be part of how she was venting her current stress, what with all the pacing earlier.

As they walked down the third floor hallway, Weiss remarked on the incredibly mundane train of thought she had had just now. At least this indicated that she was calming down a little; her whole brain had been nearly paralyzed earlier. Or was this her brain's way of protecting her from something, by distracting her with dull thoughts so that some other information that would cause her stress couldn't get processed?

Suddenly, as Ruby went to unlock the door to unit 308, the reality of the situation somehow blindsided her: She was about to see the escort's private abode—the only place where _Ruby_ was really allowed to exist. This was undoubtedly _far_ more important than learning her real name. No, this was the ultimate form of trust: to let the heiress exist in the same space as her carefully-guarded, fully-unmasked, _true_ self.

A large breath of air rapidly flooded the heiress' lungs, and was trapped there while the door in front of her swung open.

* * *

Weiss' wide eyes quickly took in her new environment as she stepped inside behind the crimsonette, smoky grey walls now surrounding her. Right in front of the entrance was a little walk-through kitchen space. The two walls were populated with cupboards, and the counterspace that wasn't taken up by the stove, sink, or drying rack was occupied by a variety of modified appliances (including a toaster with _way_ too many dials and switches of unknown purpose stuck onto it). Past this was a small space filled almost entirely by a red fridge (which she wondered if Ruby had painted herself) and a hutch along the left wall, a small workbench along the far wall underneath two windows with grey blinds, and a little round dining table. Though the younger girl had spent some time cleaning this morning (something she would be thankful for were her entire brain not otherwise occupied), there was still a mess of tools scattered across these last two pieces of furniture. Amongst this mass of mechanics, the heiress could spot the remains of the fabled food processor—she had certainly been doing a number on it. To the right of both the entrance and the dining area was the living room area, where the (seemingly cheap and fake) wood floor transitioned to a grey carpet. A red two-seater couch, partially adorned with a pair of matching cushions and a dark red throw, sat flush against the opposite side of the wall that made up the kitchen alley, being almost as wide as the wall itself. In front of it was a black coffee table, and on the far wall was a TV resting on a matching black entertainment unit, where Weiss spotted a few very strange and ancient-looking electronics (she had never seen any of these old game consoles in her life until now). Right of this was a small desk tucked into the corner with a tower PC setup, and on the opposite side were a couple shelves totally crammed full of a lot of things that didn't appear to be books (a concept almost completely alien to the girl, even though the spines of the DVD cases, comic books, and old game cartridges looked somewhat like book spines from this distance). Past the shelves and right of the windows in the dining area was the sliding glass door to the small balcony, flanked by red opaque curtains. Left of the entrance was much more sparsely populated, being just a small hallway with a door on the end and the right wall—the bedroom and bathroom, the heiress assumed. A couple posters were thrown up on the walls here, on which she would see a couple of Ruby's favourite bands. All in all, the space seemed just large enough for one to live in without extreme discomfort, and the crimsonette had certainly made the most of it. The whole apartment exuded her special brand of charm and fashion, and was quite cozy—but a little bit _too_ cozy for Weiss; she couldn't help but feel a little bit claustrophobic in these tightly-packed spaces, given that she was so used to her own relatively barren place (and the lower ceilings here weren't helping either).

"Coat!"

The white-haired girl was snapped out of her trance by the demand, and looked to see the younger girl standing to her right, with an arm outstretched and a piercing gaze. Weiss quickly shrugged off the requested article of clothing and handed it to her, which she hung beside her own on one of two hooks added to the wall beside the entrance. Immediately after, the crimsonette sidestepped little further down the wall and pushed some buttons on the thermostat. The heiress then noticed the slight chill in the apartment; Ruby must keep the heat turned off when she's not home to save on utilities, Weiss suspected. Nothing that she couldn't deal with for a few minutes before the heat kicked in—but the smaller girl kept her sweater on. She once again began pacing in the living room.

"And you shouldn't have to put up with any of the horrible stuff going on in my life! It's bad enough that _I_ have to deal with it! Someone as pure as yourself doesn't need to be burdened by all of _my_ crap too!"

Weiss had carefully taken a seat on the couch as Ruby's legs were propelling her back and forth across the room. She gently set the bag of cookies on the coffee table, next to a remote, a couple empty serving bowls, and some other snacks still in their packaging (which the crimsonette _had_ been planning to get into this evening before all of _this_ happened instead). She folded her hands in her lap, assuming a very proper and polite posture like what she would normally use in important business meetings and such. Her heart was still pounding fiercely in her chest, but at the moment she was doing pretty well at not letting it show outwardly. She had only really leveraged this emotion-masking skill of hers in work-related engagements before, though—using it in this social situation was something of a first.

"No, you deserve _way_ better than to be dragged into my shitty life! Even though... Well, even though I've _literally_ just dragged you into it!" Ruby paused her speech and slowed her pace for a moment as she brought her hands to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ugh, what am I doing? And what _have_ I been doing?!" Her eyes opened back up and her hands flew back into her wild gesturing as she emphasized that word. "Why did I keep telling you all of those things about my personal life?? I should've just been lying to you about all this like I do with everyone else! Even the half-truths were too much! Like, yeah, I feel lonely _sometimes?!_ Or I became an escort because my _family_ needed some _money??_ What kind of bullshit was _that?!_ I should've just made something up _or_ told the whole truth! None of this cowardly, half-assed crap! Why can't I just commit to one side of this already?? What's _wrong_ with me?!" Then after a short pause, she let out a very exasperated groan.

The heiress had been reflecting on some of these things along with her, and thus jumped a bit when she was suddenly addressed after another short pause, the crimsonette abruptly turning to her and asking, "What can I get you??"

"...Sorry?"

"What do you want? Coffee?? Tea?? Water?? Juice?? If I'm going to make you my unwitting guest I should at least _try_ to be hospitable!"

Realizing it was an honest question, Weiss figured she should at least request _something_ to put her at ease on this front. "Umm— Just water, thank you."

The younger girl pivoted on one foot and turned to walk towards the kitchen area. "You got it! One order of water coming right up!"

The heiress idly moved stuff around on the table in front of her to make some space. In doing this, she spotted a stack of glass coasters on the shelf underneath of the coffee table, so she grabbed two of those. Meanwhile, Ruby continued her loud venting from the other side of the wall while she filled some things with water. ...Actually, it sounded like she was running quite a lot of water—probably into a pitcher, so Weiss also grabbed a red runner from the shelf and unfolded it across the front of the table to anticipate this.

"And what was up with that nickname?? 'Snowflake'?? Where did _that_ come from?! I just, started using a cutesy pet name for you, that came out of thin air, without any prior prompting?? Why?! I've _never_ done that with a client before! I didn't even realize what I was doing until after the sex was done! What the hell was with all that?!"

Two _giant_ red cups filled with water were soon brought over onto the coasters. They looked more like something you would buy an extra-large milkshake in from a fast food place. Actually, the heiress figured that milkshakes were probably one of their primary use cases; she had definitely spotted a gigantic blender in the kitchen that would enable this.

"And how did _this_ even happen?! I should've just given you whatever stupid excuse I could come up with to not be taken out to dinner with a _client_ on my _day off!!_ And what was I _thinking_ when I got in your car?! There are so many things wrong with that, so many ways that situation just screams _'no'_ that it's not even funny!!"

Two more short trips brought over some more things from the kitchen. A big glass water pitcher took its place on the runner, as Weiss had expected—though the cups were so large that the pitcher almost certainly didn't hold enough to refill both of them even one time. A red oval platter was set down, and had the cookie contents of the paper bag spilled onto it, after which the bag was crushed between Ruby's palms before being whipped into a garbage can. Then the pacing resumed unabated.

"I mean, you must think I'm a total _psycho_ now! The most beautiful woman I've ever met gives me a heartfelt confession about how she's fallen in love with me, and what do _I_ do?! I _freak out!!_ And I drag her into my apartment so I can keep _yelling_ at her! I'm fucking _crazy!!_ "

"No, you're not," Weiss suddenly yet calmly interjected.

"What? You— How can you possibly think that??" The crimsonette finally turned to observe the heiress, though she kept pacing until the other girl was a little ways into her response.

"Well, if _you're_ crazy, then I am too. I mean, I just locked you in my car with me for seemingly no reason; you _must_ have thought that I might be a psychopath at least briefly." Weiss' voice still quavered a little bit, but overall she was doing a remarkable job of keeping herself composed, all things considered. "Besides, you're not actually yelling _at_ me. You're letting out a lot of anger, sure, but it's easy to tell that it's not directed at _me_. So I don't feel threatened or anything like that by sitting here."

A dumbfounded look emerged on Ruby's face (not too different from the other times she had thought that 'She can't be serious'). The white-haired girl pointed her gaze downwards as she focused on producing the right words, and after a few seconds, continued her speech: "And after sitting here and thinking about it for a bit, your anger makes sense. Generally, anger is more so an external response caused by hidden negative emotions, and I can tell now that you have more of those than I would have expected. If I had to guess, there's at least frustration with your lack of self-control, regret from your other lapses in judgment, definitely exhaustion from all these mental gymnastics, hmmm, probably insecurity about your lower social standing, and... fear of what might go wrong if we were to... be together."

It was plain to see that she was being completely honest. Truth be told, she was recalling some of the things she had learned in therapy when she was younger. Her childhood had been _tumultuous_ , to put it lightly, and anger used to be how she would express her inner turmoils. Meditation had been a lot more helpful for this, as it turns out. She did still get angry, but now it was only when she wanted to _use_ that anger to sharpen her tongue—something that had proven to be quite useful in the cutthroat business environment she had inherited. But this was the first time in years that the lessons she learned in therapy helped her out in her personal life instead of her work—though perhaps this is because she didn't really _have_ much of a personal life to speak of... until one fateful night, about a month ago.

Ruby simply stood there in stunned silence for a few moments. Then she abruptly tilted her head down and clutched at her scalp with both hands while letting out a loud, frustrated groan. "Of _course_ you would just, just _get it_ , wouldn't you?? Because you're just so, so _perfect!!_ " She threw her hands back down and went back to her ritualistic pacing once more. "And that's exactly the issue! There's no way I can convince both parts of myself that this is a bad idea because of anything about you as a person!! You're impossibly cute _and_ impossibly sexy all at once, you're powerful yet humble, rich yet generous, passionate yet gentle, smart, caring, loving—and it's all been driving me _insane!!_ It's like my life is some kind of sick joke! The perfect opportunity for me to be happy comes to me only when it's _impossible_ for me to achieve it! It's a joke just as cruel as how I tried to get myself two years of freedom, only to be trapped under this disgusting man's heel for _ten fucking years!!_ "

This last detail immediately concerned the heiress—in fact, it made _her_ feel angry that someone would be treating this precious girl so horribly—and her mouth quickly moved to interrupt so she could seek clarification. "Red, what—"

She was, in turn, immediately interrupted herself.

" _IT'S RUBY!!!_ "

The girl's fierce silver gaze felt as though it pierced into Weiss' very soul. She instantly regretted letting her mouth act on instinct before her brain had had a chance to proofread its speech. She brought folded hands up to her chest in an remorseful gesture and right away apologized. "Ruby, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"You— _You're_ apologizing to _me?!_ Holy _shit!!_ " Ruby turned away from the heiress during this exclamation while making another wild motion with her two upper limbs, and faced towards her desk in the corner. "Weiss Schnee, of the most powerful people— _period_ —is sitting on _my_ couch— _ME_ , a glorified piece of fuckmeat-for-hire who couldn't be _further_ beneath someone of her status—she's sitting here after I _dragged_ her in here to subject her to more of my angry yelling, and _SHE'S_ the one apologizing to _ME!!_ "

The crimsonette threw her arms and hands up in the air as she walked out of the living area, past the entrance and into the small hallway, and loudly exclaimed, " _WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING ANYMORE?!?!_ "

'...She's not wrong,' Weiss supposed.

She heard one of the doors down the hallway open. 'Should I be following her right now?' she wondered briefly before realizing, '...No, most certainly not into her bedroom or her bathroom. She probably just needs to use the facilities.' The sounds that followed of what seemed to be Ruby rummaging around somewhere suggested otherwise, though. '...Or not?'

Her train of thought branched off to a new topic as she took a moment to reflect on this new information—and while she didn't have as much of it as she wanted to, she decided it would be a bad idea to pry at this sore point further while Ruby was in this state. Nonetheless, suddenly quite a few things started clicking in place for the heiress while she took a drink of her water. She must've signed a contract for this loan that her family needed, and now she's been stuck doing indecent "escort" work to repay it, even as it tore her relationship with her family apart. That's why she was living in Atlas, even though she seemed to detest at least the climate here, and even though it pulled her even further away from her family: she had been _forced_ to move here for her "work". That's why she hasn't quit to pursue her passions in mechanics yet: she _can't_.

Weiss stared down the cup of water she had just placed back on the table with a combination of horror and disgust. This isn't a fate that she would wish on anyone—except maybe the man who was perpetrating this. 'Right, then...' A resolute expression took over her features instead. In that moment, she decided, 'I'm going to do whatever is necessary to help free this woman from this injustice, no matter if she wants me in her life or not.'

She was so focused on this line of thought that she didn't see or hear said woman walk right up to her.

* * *

Weiss suddenly found her vision was filled with the pale skin of two shapely legs. Sitting up straight and leaning back revealed to her the source: a completely naked Ruby.

She didn't have long to take in this (incredibly arousing) sight with her wide eyes—almost immediately, the younger girl straddled her lap and mashed their lips together before any words could escape from either pair. The next moment, she felt a hot tongue breach her oral cavity and seek out its partner. Weiss involuntarily released a nonverbal exclamation of surprise and confusion; even five seconds ago, this was probably the very _last_ thing she would have guessed would be happening at this moment. However, the next sound to escape her involuntarily was a deep moan. She was certain that there was no pair of lips in existence that were softer than the ones attacking hers at that moment. But that wasn't the only thing stimulating her at the moment; Ruby had also begun grinding her crotch and thighs against her own in short order, and the hands that had wrapped around her were also getting _extremely_ gropey.

Should she be stopping Ruby, the heiress wondered? Is this just impulsive sex that the crimsonette is going to end up regretting later? Weiss could certainly feel the _lust_ inherent in her actions at the moment as she returned her passionate kiss; the only other time she had been this blatantly _worked up_ was after their date at the Aurora, and she didn't even have any alcohol in her system this time (at least, she assumed she wouldn't have been inebriated when going out to buy some cookies, nor did she smell alcohol on her breath). Their _sessions_ were nearly equal parts lust and love in practice, but she couldn't see the "love" half of this equation right now—mostly because she couldn't see at all, with their faces pressed together so fervently at the moment. Ultimately, her arousal won out for now; she would go along with it until she could better assess the situation, which would probably be whenever their faces stopped being glued together.

Having made this decision, she finally moved her arms, which had been laying uselessly at her sides up to this point, to embrace the younger girl in return—but this appeared to make Ruby to pull away from the kiss.

"Stop," she whispered.

It was the first time since she had divulged her real name in the car that she had spoken so softly. Not wanting to do something that could upset her, Weiss swiftly retreated, putting her hands back at her sides. As they gazed deep into each other's eyes, she now identified some new emotions in the silver pair; gone was the fury and distress, replaced now with passion and affection... the combination of which some people might refer to as "love".

They both took a moment to catch their breath. Ruby then got up, crouched down, and promptly moved her hands to Weiss' waist to start working on pulling down her skirt and panties.

The heiress had been reassured by what she saw in Ruby's eyes, but now she was once again questioning whether this was a good idea. They hadn't even been making out for a minute yet, and she was already going for the _main course??_ That's not the passionate girl she had come to know thus far—usually they wouldn't get into that until their arousal had soaked at least a sizable spot on the bed. Maybe it _is_ just lust driving her right now? Though Weiss' hips moved upwards almost involuntarily to facilitate the removal of her (under)garments, she still made sure to vocalize her concern: "Uh, R-Ruby, are you sure this is—"

"Shhhh."

As the skirt and panties fell down the rest of the slender legs, Ruby moved back up to place a finger on the older girl's still-moist lips and hushed her. Weiss dutifully complied once more. Their eyes met again, and the ones reflecting off her own icy blue pair continued to expressed the same sentiments.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend," the crimsonette softly declared, "you're going to let me _use_ you tonight. Like how I've been used for years. Okay?"

Weiss' heart almost jumped right up out of her chest... for multiple reasons. One: She learned that the object of her affections had made the decision to return them, and a practically innumerable quantity of positive emotions welled up inside her. Two: It had started furiously pumping blood into her erection, which effortlessly tore out of its confines of lace and adhesive within seconds of Ruby's statement. The notion of being _dominated_ by the smaller girl clearly awakened some powerful desires—ones that she never knew she had until this moment.

It took the white-haired girl many seconds of wide-eyed staring and hastened breathing before she realized that she had been asked a question, and it seemed that it needed to be answered before this scenario would progress. Unlike earlier, thinking with both her head and her dick made her reach the same conclusion as to what response she should give. And despite how it was phrased, she somehow knew that even if she refused this, the "girlfriend" bit would still be on the table. She didn't feel like she was being forced to agree to do this, as such. So, nearly imperceptibly (and it probably would have been if their faces were any further apart), she nodded her head and whispered, "Okay."

The crimsonette blinked in acknowledgement before withdrawing. "On your back," she directed, towering above the still-seated girl and pointing towards her. "And clothes off."

Weiss was prompt in following this directive—and perhaps a little bit too eager, as she tossed her other clothes with significant vigour to another part of the room. For the first time in what felt like ages now (even though their dinner date had been less than an hour ago), she noticed a smile creep onto the other girl's face. Well, perhaps it was more accurately described as a _grin_.

Indeed, Ruby was all too pleased to see that Weiss was immediately getting into this. While she wanted to do this to try and combat the turmoil in her mind, she obviously still cared deeply for the heiress (enough that a different verb might be more appropriate here), and only wanted to do this if she was going to enjoy it too. Looks like that wouldn't be a problem whatsoever.

Weiss scolded herself internally for giving away her "position" so early. (As though her timely erection hadn't done that already...) She made sure to be more deliberate and calculated about grabbing and positioning one of the cushions between her shoulders and the left armrest of the two-seater.

Both of the girls could see each other's arousal quite clearly by now. The heiress was totally exposed as she laid across the couch, and as such, all sixteen inches of her fully-hardened cock were now on display as well. Not so much as a hand had been laid on it thus far, but it was quite literally dripping with _anticipation_ regardless. The crimsonette simply stood and watched the unreal spectacle before her. Big, _healthy_ drops of precum were falling from the tip at a steady pace, landing just below her perky breasts. Some of it flowed from there down to her navel as her chest rose and fell with her deep breathing. But Weiss didn't spare a single thought for how messy she was already getting—no, she was transfixed by the show that _Ruby's_ nethers were putting on. While not nearly as impressive in volume (as if anything could compare to the heiress' _copious_ outputs), the facts were quite similar: though it had yet to receive any external stimulation, the beautiful girl's rose was _soaked_ , and several drips of clear fluid were making their way down her legs.

The crimsonette eventually decided that she had to do something with this sight in front of her. She stepped closer to the heiress... who looked confused when Ruby's hands went for her wrists first. They were pulled up and back behind her head to rest under the cushion there, and she was given another decree: "Hands off... for now."

She swallowed and nodded (again, perhaps a little too enthusiastically), and as Ruby continued to hold her wrists in place, she leaned forward to treat her prey to another heated kiss. Weiss moaned into the other girl's mouth as soon as their tongues touched, which then swirled and danced with each other. The kiss didn't last very long, but afterwards the heiress still found herself to be short of breath anyway.

The crimsonette looked down at her for a few seconds, admiring her handiwork; those pale blue eyes were practically _brimming_ with want and anticipation. But it was still missing something... She bit her lower lip as she looked over Weiss' features, searching for her answer.

The older girl's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to figure out what was going through Ruby's mind. The answer wasn't what she expected at all.

"Let your hair down."

Weiss tilted her head a bit in perplexion—this command seemed quite specific, and she wasn't sure how it was relevant—but completed this task without raising any objections.

_That_ was what it needed. Now the sight before Ruby was perfect. The way the shining white hair evenly flowed down the side of the couch like a waterfall of silk was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had never actually seen it like this until now (always being done up in that trademark off-centre ponytail), and she definitely preferred it this way. But more than that, this change of state had finally rendered the heiress completely _raw_. No part of her was done up prim and proper anymore; right now, she was, for all intents and purposes, just a _normal_ girl. No fancy clothes, no fancy accessories, no fancy makeup, no fancy bed—she was totally vulnerable. And that's exactly how Ruby wanted her tonight.

She shifted her gaze as she moved further down the pale body laid bare before her—past the smooth, tempting valleys of the neck and collarbones and the immaculate roundness of the two breasts. The veritable _puddle_ of pre just below them, however, was actually what proved to be too good to pass over. Pushing the hard pole out of her way with her head (which by itself coaxed a gasp out of the older girl), she ran her slippery tongue and lips all over the smooth skin as she greedily swallowed however much of the sticky liquid she could find. Weiss' body shivered at the contact, and small whimpers were forced through her vocal cords as the crimsonette continued her journey across the sensitive skin, following the trail down to where it pooled at her navel. Further drops of precum fell into her hair, but she was too busy savouring the taste of what she was scavenging off the pale skin to have noticed. When she was satisfied with her _cleanup_ , she took a moment to admire the apple-sized balls just a little further down the way. She latched her mouth onto each one in turn, sucked on them gently, and swirled her tongue generously across whatever skin it could reach. The sounds that she heard from the heiress as she worshipped her semen factories was music to the younger girl's ears, and she delighted in feeling her squirm in pleasure under her influence. She swore she could feel the two orbs _surging_ with more cum under her lips and tongue.

Ruby then withdrew to focus her attention on the twitching, dripping column that had made this mess. She brought her tongue up to the tip, where she licked up a few more drops of pure _essence._ The gasps and short, high-pitched moans that came from her right as she did so were lovely. But, she decided that they just weren't loud enough.

Rearing her head a bit, she took a deep breath—and without warning, she _throated_ the huge dick in front of her.

The sound that came from Weiss in this instant was more like a _cry_ than a moan, but no matter what you would call it, it was _loud_ —just like her lover had wanted. About half of her sensitive cock disappeared into the smaller girl's mouth and throat, and the sublime textures sent electric pleasure jolting through her body, which in turn made her hips jolt upwards involuntarily. She had thought this to be physically impossible—Ruby normally only took up to five inches in her mouth, she thought—but the heiress wasn't able to question it at the moment; about half of her mental faculties had been robbed from her by the crimsonette at the same time that she had absconded half of her dick in that incredibly hot throat.

Things only got more intense from there. Ruby was getting to _work_ on this throbbing mega-cock, bobbing up and down the first half with frenzied vigour. The wet and positively _lewd_ noises that this was producing were only surpassed in volume by the constant moans that Weiss was producing—and not by a large margin, by any means. Hot precum was streaming into her gullet, and she felt the throbbing that reached down her bulging throat increase in intensity with each cycle of movement her head completed.

Her lungs eventually demanded more oxygen, so she reluctantly pulled herself off of the colossal dick, a loud _pop_ accompanying the release of the glans from her lips, followed by an equally loud gasp for air. Immediately, her deft hands resumed their busywork on the girthy shaft in place of her mouth, but these actually travelled the entire length, spreading the slick mixture of drool and precum across the whole surface area.

"It's this thing's fault too, you know." The crimsonette's voice was deep and seductive, and she met the heiress' eyes with a look of pure lust. "This... This amazing _bitch-breaker_ that you lug around... How could I ever be satisfied by anything less than this perfect pillar of flesh after getting a taste of its majesty?"

Weiss couldn't possibly have answered this question (rhetorical as it may be)—at the moment, she wasn't able to vocalize anything that wasn't some form of moan. She could hardly keep herself quiet enough to hear what her lover was saying. All these sensations were overwhelming her brain once more; she could just about _feel_ electric sparks of pleasure going off across her cranium.

And Ruby could feel precum just about _pouring_ out of the huge cock now and all over her small, skillful hands. She was well aware of how much her dirty talk _revved up_ the heiress' two churning _engines_ , and she fully intended to exploit this. This was made much easier by the fact that her mouth didn't have an extremely passionate and _lustful_ tongue occupying her mouth most of the time, since presently she had restricted the other girl from doing this (or anything else). But for now, she needed to shove that wonderful tower of cock deep into her throat again.

Weiss' breath hitched and she let out some very embarrassing high-pitched _squeals_ as the smaller girl's throat once again enveloped half of her cock with its hot, wet embrace. The way that beautifully-textured tongue slithered across her sensitive cockflesh was sublime, and now that the entirety of her considerable length had been lubricated, those soft hands kept pumping away at the bottom half of it. And then the girl started _moaning_ around it. The vibrations from this felt like they were rattling every nerve in her body.

This was bad. Well, in reality, that wasn't a true statement at all—it was amazingly _good_. But that was precisely the problem the heiress was facing. She wouldn't be able to withstand this _assault_ on her senses for very long at this rate, and this blowjob—merely foreplay!—hadn't even gone on for three minutes yet. There wasn't much she could do about it at the moment though, as her agency had been stripped from her (and she had been quite complacent about it). She didn't want to use their safe word either ("chocolate", as the crimsonette had chosen a few nights ago to dissuade Weiss from being afraid of getting too _rough_ with her), unless she were actually suffering pain or discomfort—which these current sensations couldn't be any further divorced from.

As much as the crimsonette _loved_ sucking off the heiress, she knew she had to give her lungs some reprieve once more. Another loud _pop_ , and the pulsing shaft of cockmeat was out in the open again. A small shiver went down Weiss' spine as the cool air (though only "cool" relative to the _furnace_ that was her lover's mouth) chilled its surface. Ruby's hands continued on their mission and distributed the translucent fluids further, while she looked the heiress in the eye again and continued her seductive speech. "It's not possible anymore, Snowflake. Believe me, I've tried."

Though the notion of making her... her _girlfriend_... return the oral favour was very tempting (and she knew that the heiress would be more than happy to do so), she decided that would have to wait until another day. Her desire to impale herself on this magnificent Schnee-dick was simply too great. She started climbing onto the couch. "Nothing else can even come close to how good your thick cock fills me up. I've been hopelessly addicted to every part of your giant shaft since the first time you fucked me up with it." She had mounted the white-haired girl now, and she gripped the slick shaft with her two hands to guide the tip—still leaking precum profusely—up to her _sopping_ wet entrance. Neither girl could suppress their moans when their genitals finally made contact once more.

"And I never want to go back."

With that, Ruby _speared_ herself onto the entire pillar of girlcock in one fell swoop.

* * *

To her, over a minute was completely lost in the depths of a powerful orgasm that drowned out all of her senses. Her vision was washed over with pure white bliss, her tactile senses were exclusively focused on one _particular_ area of her body, and her other senses weren't given enough resources to continue functioning.

Unfortunately, this meant that she couldn't hear Weiss asking her if she was okay. The heiress knew quite well how both of them were fairly... unresponsive, during their respective mind-blowing orgasms, and this certainly had several other telltale signs of such an experience; but she was particularly concerned about how loudly the girl was crying out, and it was a bit difficult to tell if this was a reaction of pain or pleasure. Her generously-long cock had also never been thrust inside her partner this fast before—usually the cervical penetration was _stage two_.

It had taken Weiss a while before she reached the point of being able to speak, however. Instead, she had first spent half a minute moaning very loudly herself, as all her muscles tensed up, and she focused all of her energy on keeping her cum from being violently ejected into the heavenly depths that now tightly contracted around her entire length. Sweat was already beading on her skin just from the exertion that this alone required, and her hands threatened to tear apart the cushion they were hidden behind. The task she was confronted with here was much more challenging than usual because there was currently no alcohol in her system. She hadn't had any opportunity to down any wine or the like this time, since she drove here in her usual car that lacked the exhaustive selection of alcohol that the bar in the limo offered; and Ruby hadn't offered her any alcoholic beverages earlier, so there probably wasn't even any alcohol to be found in her apartment. It also so happened that she hadn't yet _relieved herself_ of any of the pressure that had been building up inside her virile testicles since yesterday morning, whereas she would normally do this twice before one of their _dates_. But the root cause of all this, ultimately, was the fact that she didn't have any idea that they were going to be making sweet love this evening until after the other girl's tongue had already invaded her mouth. She had been a little bit concerned about all of this earlier, but considering just how _aggressive_ the younger girl was being so far, now it was critically pertinent.

Thankfully, as the crimsonette finally started to emerge from her incredible orgasm, the heiress could hear her cries transition to more measured moans of pleasure—and she could feel the relentless squeezing of the silky walls around her immense member finally start to subside. Unfortunately for her (or fortunately, depending on your perspective), she wouldn't be given long to rest.

As soon as she had enough mental faculties available for it, Ruby started riding the massive pole. And once her vision had properly returned to her, she looked down to watch the bulge on her stomach shift up and down with her movements. The sides of her lips curled upwards at the sight; it was truly one that she would never tire of. With one hand steadying herself on the back of the couch, she used the other to grasp at the head of the huge intruder just below her breasts whenever she bottomed out on it.

Admittedly, Weiss' face right now was a sight that she enjoyed even more. The white-haired girl's chest was already heaving with laboured breaths, and her eyes (or what was still visible of them, at least) were glazed over from pleasure. But the crimsonette knew that she was still with her, because she felt the throbs and spurts of precum from her giant cock become more powerful and more plentiful when she started telling her kinky things again.

"Do you know what happened when I masturbated the next time after our first night? I _fisted_ myself, Snowflake. I had never done that before. I didn't even realize that's what I was doing until I was cumming with my wrist _buried_ inside my pussy. I just felt... _empty_. I could feel how my insides _craved_ to be filled up even more. Deep down, I knew that the only thing my _greedy_ pussy and womb wanted was for your big dick to plunge back into their depths and mess them up even more."

The heiress was now absolutely certain that Ruby's current mission was to make her cum as fast as she could. There was no other explanation for what was happening that she found to be plausible. With every passing second, this grew more and more difficult to resist. The amazing sensations, the incredible pleasure, they never let up—no, they only ever got _more_ powerful. Even worse, it was impossible to try and distract herself with any other mundane thoughts (like the most recent SDC financial projections, which failed to materialize in her mind's eye for more than a fleeting second) when the crimsonette kept recounting these remarkably lewd tales to her in an incredibly sensual and sexy manner.

"After the second time you screwed me senseless with your _slut-buster_ , I went out and bought a twelve-inch dildo. You can't even buy _fake_ dicks as big as yours, Snowflake. One foot is largest size anyone makes. I told myself I was just buying it so I could do a better job of pleasing my wealthy client... but what I really wanted was to know if I could ever live without your massive cock again—if there was anything at all that could _fill in_ for it." Ruby chuckled softly at her unintentional pun. "It couldn't, Snowflake. Nothing can. Not a single thing in all of Remnant can compare to these glorious sixteen inches of Schnee-cock. Yeah, I know we've never pulled out a measuring tape in the bedroom..." She hilted the whole dick inside her, and then started aggressively groping at it with both hands and wriggling her hips when she emphasized a particular word in her next sentence: "But it's easy for me to see how far up my body this _bulge_ travels."

The white-haired girl was _writhing_ under the crimsonette's grip. The heat and tightness from this intense, perverted massage was causing her sensory overload. She could hardly believe that it was even possible to feel what she felt at that moment. She truly did endeavour to last as long as she could for her lover, but this was _ridiculous!_ How could _anyone_ be expected to even _survive_ this?!

Ruby's movements up and down resumed, but this time they were very slow and shallow, and accompanied by more wriggling. She seemed to put more focus into the strange not-handjob she was performing, with a wide grin plastered on her face—she could tell the heiress' orgasm was on its way. "Something that small is almost worthless to me now. The only use I got from it was training my throat to be able to handle more of you. Halfway was a decent goal, but even though I managed that while sucking you off earlier, all I could think about was how I wanted to stuff even _more_ delicious inches inside. And I'd much rather practice on the real deal than that blue hunk of glass. It's no fun when it's so cold and lifeless... I just wanted so badly to feel you hot and throbbing against my tongue instead—or against the walls of my wet pussy. Yeah, the dildo could at least reach baby chamber's barrier, but no matter how hard I tried, my cervix refused to let it through. I think my womb knew that it wasn't your cock, Snowflake."

Something occurred to the heiress. It must not have been the case that anyone actually ever had to survive this sort of treatment from this girl, because she had always been doing a _job_ whenever she had sex before, and part of that was keeping her clients entertained for an entire evening. No, this right now must be what happens when she does whatever _she_ wants to do.

"My womb knew that it wasn't hot like your cock is; my womb knew that it didn't throb like your cock does..."

And what she apparently _wanted_ , more than anything else in Remnant, was her cum. So, she made her decision.

"...and my womb knew it wouldn't fill me up with cum like your cock will."

She wouldn't refuse her lover any longer.

* * *

Admittedly, the sheer intensity of her ejaculation actually was a little painful—the amount of pressure from the unsurpassed volume of semen that wanted to escape through her urethra as fast as possible was greater than it had ever been before. But that was an incredibly small price to pay for everything else that was happening.

Weiss's rumbling balls very visibly contracted as the first surge of hot cum was released straight into her partner's waiting womb. The power that the muscles in her nethers were putting into this was unmatched—the distension from the first rope of cum almost reached to the smaller girl's collarbones. In fact, that distension never totally went away; even as the gushes of creamy essence were redistributed further down to her stomach region, it wasn't quite as fast as they were being blasted out of her gaping urethra.

Ruby's orgasm hadn't actually been that close earlier (well, relative to how this usually goes when Weiss is allowed to pleasure her in return), but she knew that a cream filling from her Snowflake's _full package_ would send her flying over the edge in short order. Indeed, the incredible velocity of even these initial blasts of viscous semen as they crashed into her baby chamber made her pleasure very quickly ramp up, and by the time the fourth spurt was unleashed into her depths moments later, she was deep in the throes of a cumshot-induced stupor. One of the only things she was still aware of was the feeling of her stomach expanding underneath her hands from all the hot liquid.

Meanwhile, the heiress sure as hell was aware of the desire of her lover's body to milk her of all her fertile cum. The restriction that the ridiculously tight grasp of the crimsonette's cervix posed on her ability to pump cum past this barrier was easily counteracted by how the sensation this caused—along with how it was slowly sliding down her length (due to the rapidly-growing womb it was ravaging) to stimulate every last one of its nerve endings—put her balls into _overdrive_.

The loud splashing and gushing sounds were already unmistakable, even with the girls' cries of ecstasy filling the entire apartment... but they kept getting louder. A few seconds later, the rate at which her giant cock was pulsing to push out waves of cum had almost _doubled_ to nearly four per second. Had they the ability to consciously analyze and contrast this, the girls would've concluded from this that this was definitely the fastest rate of semen output they had achieved so far.

But Ruby didn't need to do any _analysis_ to know this. The sound of her stretching flesh and her stomach loudly sloshing was a good indication—not to mention the _pop_ of her belly button again, happening much sooner this time. But she could more easily _feel_ it: the way the skin of her stomach stretched as it grew under her hands, and how rapidly those hands were being pushed away from her body. And, for some reason, knowledge of this made her also feel overwhelming happiness and euphoria.

The weight of all this liquid was also proving to be overwhelming, however. Slowly, their climaxes were petering out, and the crimsonette was brought back down to Remnant both figuratively and literally. Remarkably, she recovered quite a bit of her mental capacity almost immediately, and quickly put forward two hands to brace herself on the armrest of the couch, with one landing on each side of Weiss' head. Her hot, bloated stomach was large enough to be touching the heiress' own; needless to say, a _medicine ball_ wasn't a good point of comparison for its size this time.

For about a minute, she simply rested in that position while she caught her breath (naturally, the loud noises she had been making exhausted her lungs quite handily). Her eyes didn't have much to focus on besides her Snowflake—but there was nothing else that she would rather be looking at anyway. She could tell the taller girl wasn't quite as lucid as she was yet; those icy blue eyes weren't able to return her gaze because of how far back they were rolled into her head. Most every part of her skin had sweat on it, and every exhalation came out with another soft moan.

But Ruby, as well as her womb, were impatient. And so, after recuperating enough to be able to do so, she started repeatedly slamming her hips down onto Weiss' crotch.

The exhausted girl jolted like she had just woken up from a bad dream—or had been severely electrocuted. Her eyes went wide and stared straight ahead, but she was too dazed to be able to actually focus her vision on anything yet. After the initial fight-or-flight response from her body subsided and her vision came back to her, she was able to tilt her head forward a bit to take in what was going on.

What she saw was the cutest and sexiest girl in all of Remnant staring back at her with half-lidded silver eyes. Her whole face was flushed, and her bangs were moist with sweat and matting onto her forehead. Below that in her vision were that girl's enticing C-cup breasts, bouncing and jiggling hypnotically—and below those was another round and shapely part of her body doing something quite similar. It took a few seconds for the heiress to process that this big spherical mass was the girl's stomach, already sizably inflated. And since it came so far down that it was making contact with her own stomach, there wasn't much else her eyes could see—but there was no mistaking the _frenzied_ pace of that the hips that were concealed behind all of this. The feeling of it was impossible to ignore, as was the sound of those plush asscheeks slapping against her thighs. Similarly, the feeling of that engorged stomach touching to her own and the sloshing sounds it was making were commanding at least some of her attention.

"Snowflake, can you see how big you've already made me? Even after just one load? Nobody else could ever do this to me. I'm a complete _slut_ for your huge cock now, Snowflake."

If Weiss was being honest with herself, the overstimulation from this relentless fucking was uncomfortable, at least at first. But the positively _depraved_ display before her, and the knowledge of how _cum-hungry_ this gorgeous girl was, were all she could focus on at the moment.

"My body knows it too, and I can feel it changing as every single part of me grows more obsessed with your colossal _cunt-crusher_. Each time you thrust into my most sacred place, the barrier was a little bit easier to get past. Now my cervix only has eyes for your wide _womb-wrecker_. And after every time you've pumped me full, the skin of my stomach felt less tight, even if it there was more cum inside than last time. It had more give because it wanted your bottomless _cum-cannon_ to give it more, Snowflake."

In any other context, these ridiculous names that the crimsonette was coming up with for her dick would've just made the heiress laugh. But the powerful throbs and bountiful spurts of precum that they induced were no joke. Weiss was helpless to do anything under this woman's control but stare wide-eyed and moan with her mouth agape.

"And—oh fuck... And I do too. I always want more of your cum. It's so _thick_ and so _hot_... It all feels so _good_ inside my womb, Snowflake." Ruby brought one hand down to rub her bloated body for a little while to emphasize her sentiments. " _Mmmmmh_ , I can't even begin to describe this awesome sensation to you. I'd never do it justice. Do you know how much you came inside me the last time? About thirty-four litres from those two enormous loads of your cum. If you could do that three or four times over, I could literally _bathe_ in it. I've had that wet dream more than once, and it's one of my favourites... even if I have to wash my sheets after I wake up because of how totally _soaked_ I get from thinking about it. And yeah, I know how much cum my greedy pussy wrings out of you, because I measure it. Whenever I reluctantly go to drain it all out of me, I seal your shower stall and plug the drain first. Dust, and when I start forcing it out, my cervix _complains_ to me. I can feel how it resists against the pressure. And it makes us both so sad to watch it pour out into the shower. But fuck, that _smell_... Since we always contain it so we don't make a _complete_ mess of your bedroom, that's the only time I really get to take in those _intoxicating_ fumes. It's so unlike anyone else's cum... and so is the taste. Oh Dust, I can never help myself from drinking a handful or two of it from straight out of my pussy, Snowflake. When I'm done, I can measure just by sticking my finger into the sticky pool at my feet. Even in your big shower, it was just about an inch deep last time. I usually run the numbers on my Scroll, with the dimensions I got of the stall, before I even get home from your place. And my results have been steadily increasing. Maybe I'm just a sick pervert, but I've never been so fascinated with anything as I am with your two _cum factories_. And I think they're trying to satiate my womb's hunger by increasing their _quotas_ , Snowflake."

Weiss firmly believed that it was impossible for her cock to be any harder than it was at that moment. This, right now, had to be the hottest and most arousing thing that anyone ever, in the history of everything, had ever seen, heard, _or_ felt—and she was doing all three at once. Even if her hands weren't still clawing at the cushion behind her head, she doubted that she would've been able to focus enough mental energy on doing anything useful with them, besides maybe trying to get the vigorous girl to slow down a bit.

"My womb never wants your cum to leave my body, and if it were possible, I wouldn't either. I just... I want my body to absorb it all, however long that takes. The idea of assimilating all of it into myself, of my body being _made up_ of your cum... Fuck, it's so sick, isn't it? I'm such a sick, depraved pervert now, and it's all your fault. Well, you know, you need to take responsibility for this now. And you know how you can do that, Snowflake?"

Ruby leaned in closer, and while making sure to squeeze down on the massive cock inside her with as much strength as her inner muscles could manage, she licked her tongue along the outer curvature of the heiress' ear, and whispered:

" _Satisfy_ me."

Neither the poor heiress nor her heavily-abused cock really ever stood a snowball's chance in hell against this perverted onslaught.

The intensity of this cumshot never even had a chance to ramp up—as soon as those words entered Weiss' ears, her body worked as hard as possible to do exactly that, and started launching out cum at full blast. It was as if it had been right on the edge, just waiting to be given permission to _let loose_. She felt like her hips were recoiling into the cushions of the couch with each volumoso rope of white cream she was pumping out.

The immediacy and intensity caught even the crimsonette by surprise, and it quickly threw her into a _screaming_ orgasm. The searing heat that rapidly flooded her insides was setting all her nerves on fire. The strength in her arms failed her, and she collapsed in a heaving, sweating, moaning mess on top of her lover—but her relentlessly-expanding stomach, even forced out to the sides as it was by her weight, slowly pushed them away from each other.

Indeed, the last sensations the heiress was aware of before her consciousness totally escaped her a minute in—besides the mind-numbing ecstasy beating down on her brain—was her body slowly being covered up by the other one that she was steadily bloating with an unfathomably excessive quantity of excited little swimmers.

* * *

One by one, Weiss' senses slowly came back to her: she could still feel the vice-like grip of Ruby's cervix moving very slowly near the base of her mammoth cock and massaging it (which is what stirred her awake), as well as a big warm mass resting on her legs; she could hear the sounds of laboured breathing, probably coming from both of them; she could taste the dryness in her mouth, as the physical exertion from her orgasms alone had demanded a lot of her body's energy; she could smell all the sweat that covered both of their bodies, which most certainly dampened a bunch of the couch by now; and as her eyelids finally creaked open, she could see the cause of all of this, who was apparently _still_ trying to go at it.

They still had never managed more than two simultaneous climaxes in one evening (which always happened—the correlation of the crimsonette's orgasms with her own during penetrative sex was hard _not_ to notice), but the heiress had never wanted to have more than that, either. Even as her endurance had improved to an extent over their repeat sessions, she still was totally satisfied after two ejaculations—not to mention usually quite fatigued. But it seems that _someone_ here is _not_ satiated. Had this girl actually been restraining herself in the bedroom before now? Had the white-haired girl somehow managed to find someone with an even _more_ ridiculous libido than her own? She hadn't believed it was even possible. Although, everything else about her... well, her _girlfriend_ , was similarly almost too good to be true. Especially that she _was_ her girlfriend now, apparently, somehow.

It seemed that Ruby had turned herself around on top of her—probably so she didn't crush her with all her extra weight—so the heiress had a lovely view of her rear half. Her eyes naturally became transfixed on the two smooth, shapely cheeks as they glided up and down a small portion (relatively speaking) of her enormous cock, which amazingly was still rock-solid right now. But as she came out of the trance she had fallen into almost immediately upon opening her eyes, she realized she could see... a bit more of Ruby than she was expecting. That would be because her stomach was so massively-engorged and full that it was wide enough to be quite visible even from behind. Even without being able to see any more of it, Weiss could already tell that this was the largest her lover had ever been. Indeed, the girl looked like she had somehow eaten a large size, fully-inflated exercise ball—and even that might be a bit small.

Weiss couldn't help but release a low moan at everything that was filling her senses. At this, the crimsonette perked up and looked back over her shoulder at her. Those glinting silver eyes did house the lust and desire the heiress was expecting to see, but not in great capacity; the majority of what she saw was concern. After a brief eye contact, Ruby reached over to the coffee table (fairly awkwardly, what with how _top-heavy_ she was now) and handed Weiss her big cup of water.

"I know you somehow still haven't died from dehydration yet, but I don't want to take any chances," she jested with a sweet smile.

The white-haired girl smiled back and let out a small chuckle. She had no idea how this was the case either, honestly. But more than that, she was happy to see the crimsonette's sweetness and caring again. She had never doubted that it was still there, but it was hard not to show her joy whenever she was reminded of why she had fallen in love with this charming girl.

The heiress sat up a bit and downed the whole cup of water almost effortlessly, which prompted Ruby to grasp the pitcher and ask, "Need more?"

"No, I'm alright now," Weiss replied, slightly out of breath from both her exhaustion and how fast she downed all that water. "Thank you." She placed her cup back on the table, noticing that the other one was also empty now; Ruby must've also hydrated herself, which, considering how much moisture they've expelled even just from their sweat and their respective _juices_ , was certainly necessary at this point.

"Anytime," the chipper girl replied, closing her eyes and broadening her smile. Dust, she was _at least_ as cute and precious as she was sexy and erotic, the heiress thought to herself.

That latter side of her came back pretty quick. The crimsonette turned back around to look down at her distended stomach, and she gave it a couple rubs and pokes with one of her hands. "So..." she started, before suddenly squeezing down on Weiss' thick cock with her vaginal muscles. "Think you can do three?" she asked in a sultry tone while turning back to face the heiress again, with much more lust in her expression than before. Weiss just pushed her head back into the cushion with her eyes held shut, and a small noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper escaped her lips.

"I know I can. And I know there's still a white ocean flowing inside these things." She grabbed at the heiress' heavy balls with both hands and massaged them, eliciting a gasp from the older girl. "Their supply might actually be endless. They really are incredible, Snowflake." She lightly squeezed at the two hot orbs as she emphasized the words that followed: "And I want every. Single. Drop."

With that, Weiss made up her mind. Obviously, her arousal and erection were somehow still persisting, so that was no obstacle. Yes, she was fairly tuckered out at this point—but considering she hadn't actually been doing any of the _work_ up to this point, her muscles felt quite usable. And she definitely didn't want to _disappoint_ her lover. So, she mustered up all her strength in order to power through her next task.

"If that's what you want..." The heiress grabbed a hold of Ruby's womanly hips with one hand, and (with some difficulty and assistance from the crimsonette) moved both of their hips together back down the couch, so she could sit up straight against the armrest. "Then I vow to _satisfy_ you."

From the way they were situated at the moment, it was admittedly pretty difficult to get any leverage for movement. But neither of them had a lot of energy for changing positions right now, and Ruby's stomach pretty much had to be resting on the couch, as it would be too heavy to do anything with it that required working against gravity. But Weiss had enough muscular strength to pull it off by both grabbing the no-longer-smaller girl's pillowy rear in order to lift those plump hips upwards, and pushing her own hips downwards into the couch cushion. This had a very appreciable side-effect of making the thrusts back in extremely forceful, as the springs in the couch, the pull of gravity, and the heiress' muscles all worked in unison to _slap_ their crotches back together each time.

The crimsonette was especially delighted by this, punctuating with a moan or an exclamation each time the massive pillar bottomed out inside her. She tried to help with the movement of her hips a bit, but most of her physical energy was expended now. She was definitely helping by encouraging her lover, however:

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _fuck me!!_ Fuck me up with your _huge dick_ , Snowflake! Oh yes, _harder!_ Pound me harder! _Destroy_ my little pussy!!"

The lewd and vulgar praise from the cum-crazed girl definitely kept Weiss' drive going strong. She was not going to be a quick shot this time, though. Now that she was able to set her own pace, she wanted to fulfill her task to the best of her abilities by giving her cum churners plenty of time and motivation to produce as much _ammunition_ as possible. Indeed, she managed a solid ten minutes of thrusting, and the catalyst for her eventual orgasm was surprisingly not that she couldn't hold on any longer figuratively speaking, but literally—she knew she had to summon her _grand finale_ before the little strength remaining in her arms and hips would fail her. She was confident that her final performance wouldn't be any worse for this, though—by now, it was impossible to ignore the loud _gurgling_ and _rumbling_ sounds coming from her pent-up balls.

"I-I'm going to cum..." she announced softly and somewhat hoarsely—her vocal chords were pretty worn down from how much she had been moaning, but that was pretty much impossible to control given how much stimulation she had been enduring this whole time.

" _Yes!!_ Cum inside me!! Fill me up, Snowflake!! Give me every last drop!! I want _everything!!_ "

When the heiress let her orgasm overcome her, that's exactly what Ruby got.

The sound was kind of like a giant hose filling up an at least equally giant water balloon... which was a pretty good description of what was happening anyway. Harmonizing with this were the loud gurgling and groaning sounds coming from the immense stomach as it continued to swell and swell ever larger, seemingly without end. All this made for a positively lewd symphony. The girls' voices didn't contribute to this soundscape very much, though; at most, some high-pitched whimpers would occasionally escape their throats. The unfathomable pleasure was frying their brains so much that even the act of moaning would be too much to handle in addition.

Weiss was leaning forward and gripping onto the crimsonette as though she might otherwise float away into the abyss—even though that's kind of like what her ecstasy-filled brain felt like it was doing anyway—or as though the hot, violent explosion might send them flying apart from each other. Her pert breasts and totally-erect nipples were smushed right against the younger girl's smooth back. Her member didn't even throb during the ejaculation for quite some time (besides the pulsing of her heart pumping blood through her body), because there was no need for her muscles to be doing any work for pushing out cum; as soon as the floodgates were opened, the sheer amount of pressure from how much cum her balls were packing ensured it was being forced out at an incredible rate. And this intensity persisted for well over two minutes. Weiss fell from the overwhelming bliss into unconsciousness some time before her orgasm was done, but that didn't stop her body from working to ensure absolutely everything inside Ruby's body was completely submerged in hot semen.

The crimsonette couldn't manage to hold on for the whole ride herself either, but her body also worked on its own to ensure her vaginal muscles were relentlessly milking the enormous dick inside her the whole time. There was one incredible thing that she became at least partially aware of before her mental faculties shut down, however: the feeling of her stomach growing so enormous that it started pressing against the armrest on the opposite end of the couch.

* * *

Slowly, Weiss' eyes fluttered open, and she took a deep breath to help her return to reality. She had no idea how long she had been out this time either, but she knew it had been quite a while longer than before; the sweat on her skin had all dried off, the _heat of the moment_ had dissipated into merely a comforting warmth, and her cock—though still hilted deep inside her lover—was finally totally flaccid. Then she felt the girl that her arms were still wrapped around move a bit, and lightly jolt a couple times.

Since it was certainly not as late in the evening as when they were usually finished their sexual escapades, the heiress figured that they could work on cleaning themselves up a bit, or at least getting more comfortable before turning in for the night. While moving to loosen her embrace, she started to ask, "Hey, um, should we—"

"No."

Ruby's arms suddenly moved to hold Weiss' against her body even more tightly.

"Please don't go."

The heiress could hear quavering and whimpering in her voice. And that's when she realized the small jolts and quiet sounds she was picking up were sobs.

Oh. She was _crying_.

"I-I mean, you can go if you want to," the younger girl sniveled while slackening her grip, "I'm not gonna force you to do anything else anymore and I'm sure you really don't want to stay here..."

"Ruby..." the heiress cooed gently. Unfortunately, her attempt to make room for a response was completely flattened by the crimsonette's rambling continuing unabated.

"...because you definitely have way more important things to be doing than putting up with my shit, and— and you didn't deserve to be subjected to all of that..."

"Ruby." Weiss tried to be a little more firm in her interruption this time, but still no dice.

"...I was— I was just being selfish and it wasn't fair to you at all and I really couldn't blame you if you never wanted to—"

"Shhhh..." Her frantic speech was finally ceased by the heiress gently hushing her and by a dainty finger pressing up to her lips.

Ruby raised her head and turned to look back over her shoulder. Her silver platters were wrought with regret and uncertainty—as well as welling with tears—but the baby blue eyes that she found held nothing but compassion.

"It's all right," Weiss whispered softly and soothingly while caressing the crimsonette's cheek. "Everything's all right. I'm not going anywhere tonight, no need to worry. Whenever you need me, I'll be here for you now. So you can let it all out."

The heiress watched Ruby's face practically burst just before it was buried into the joint of the arm that Weiss had wrapped around the younger girl. Without knowing what else to do anymore, the crimsonette diverted all of her energy into this cry, wailing loudly and sobbing uncontrollably. This was the first cry she's had with another shoulder (or arm, as it were) to use in years, and it felt like the huge tower she had built up to house all her grief came crashing down in a single instant. From her eyes ran a stream of tears—though perhaps it was more like a river, with her tension and sadness slowly but surely being swept away in its current.

Genuinely, Weiss wasn't sure how those comforting words had come to her so easily, but some part of her just automatically knew what she had to do to help the woman in her arms. As she ran her fingers through the shaking girl's hair, she reflected on everything that had led up to being in the exact situation that she is right now. She was definitely thankful that she no longer needed a good cry herself; bringing happiness to—or, perhaps more accurately at the moment, removing sadness from—this amazing girl was exactly what she needed to finally be content.

After quite some time, the saltwater trails running down Ruby's face finally began to dry, and her violent weeping was calmed into gentle sobs and sniffles.

"Feeling all right now?" the heiress asked softly.

"...Mmhmmm..." Even the barely-verbal response that she gave sounded hoarse from how much her well of emotions—and the well of her throat—had been dried up. A bit more playfully now, she nuzzled her face deeper into the part of Weiss' arm that it was resting against. "Mmmh."

"You're quite welcome," the heiress replied sweetly, before adopting a more methodical tone of voice. "Now then, let's tackle those things one at a time." Ruby's face emerged from its burrow in her arm to look up at her. After a small pause to collect her thoughts, Weiss continued, "First off, you didn't _force_ me to do anything at any point. I could have easily driven off instead of parking in the lot, or stopped following you into your apartment, or said 'no' to the sex, but I didn't, because... because I love you. And I want to help you, be that by being here to listen to you, or by, um, m-making you... well, making you, cum your brains out."

A small smile crept onto the crimsonette's face—matching the larger one on the other visage—as she let out a small laugh, though it came out more like a series of small sobs.

"Also because of how much I love you, there actually _isn't_ anything more important for me to be doing than that. And considering that I'm CEO of arguably the most important corporation in Atlas, that should say a lot about just how important _you_ are."

Ruby had to avert her eyes out of embarrassment as she blushed furiously.

"Now, as for what I was 'subjected' to... If you're talking about the sex, let me just say that, while I wouldn't want to do something like that _all_ the time, I can't lie to you: that was, without a doubt, the hottest, sexiest thing that's ever happened. Like, ever, to anyone. Which is a tall order to fill considering what the last month of my life has been like."

A quiet sigh of relief passed through the crimsonette's lips.

"And if you're talking about everything else—the yelling and ranting and such—I'm going to be honest with you, I deserve a lot _worse_ than that."

"Huh??" Ruby turned back to meet the heiress' gaze, this time with the mixture of confusion and concern being in her own eyes. Weiss had to solemnly point her own gaze downwards in response.

"Ruby, I've realized something very important in the time since you got out of my car, and especially since you led me in here. Seeing the inside of your much smaller apartment, and seeing you take charge of our 'activities'—all of these contrasts from how we have previously spent our evenings together have _finally_ clued me in to the fact that I... haven't been at all tactful about the power dynamics at play in our relationship. I naively thought my constant showcases of wealth and power would just be seen as a romantic way of wooing you, but I'm sure it did several other things I _wasn't_ properly considering. Some of it must have come off as gloating, and all of it must have made you feel... inadequate? Self-conscious, probably? Like I was holding you up to a standard that you felt you would never be able to actually meet, which _must_ have been uncomfortable for you. And besides all that, I was somehow convincing myself that these 'dates' were what both of us wanted, but the reality is I was still _forcing_ you to do all of this as part of your, um... employment. And instead of actually sitting down with you to talk about it, I just kept us occupied with expensive activities—and sexual ones, which, again, you were doing because of your work obligations. Any reasonable and well-adjusted person in my position would have just given you their private Scroll number, so that _you_ were given the power to make a decision _yourself_. But I did... well, all of _that_ instead, and basically manipulated you, because I didn't want to risk letting you go and never hearing from you again—because I was selfish. I-It's something a greedy monster like my father would have done—"

"Stop."

The heiress brought her eyes back up, and was surprised that the silver gaze she found was _deadly_ serious.

"I never want to hear you say you're anything like your father ever again, okay? Because you're not, Weiss. That's being way too hard on yourself. Listen, before our night at the Aurora, I read up on a bunch of things about the Schnee Dust Company, including its history—so that I could hold a conversation with you about your work if it came up. And the stuff I found about what your father did, and what the company did under his rule, was seriously horrifying. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that, or give you any examples, because you're not a bad person like he was at his core. I know you." Ruby chuckled to herself softly. "In fact, I probably know the _real_ you better than anyone else does right now, which is still kind of crazy to think about... But I know you're a good person, and you have a pure, honest heart. You mean well for everyone who means you well, and probably even for a lot of people who don't. You just, have a little bit of trouble expressing it, I think. Or, well, it's at least a lot easier for you to improve employee satisfaction rates than it is for you to tell someone you love them. But it's leagues better than your father, who probably couldn't do either of those things. So you're not a greedy monster." There was short pause. "Well..."

Ruby tried and failed to suppress a little giggle, which made Weiss raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"...the only part of you that's a monster is..." A small snort that couldn't be contained also escaped the younger girl. "...is your _monster cock_."

The heiress rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress her own smile either. "Really??"

The crimsonette just cackled to herself for a bit, and Weiss laughed along a little too.

After she recovered from her own wit, Ruby started back up again. "And, honestly, if you hadn't been so 'greedy' and persistent, I probably would've never admitted my feelings for you either, and we never would've gotten here. So in a weird way, I'm kind of thankful for that now. And heck, _I'm_ probably greedier than you are..." She started rubbing and patting her absolutely massive stomach to emphasize her point.

"Ruby, I don't think I have _any_ problems whatsoever if you want to be greedy about using my... Well..."

"...your powerful pussy-plower?"

The heiress coughed in a double take. "What??"

"Your mammoth mound-murderer? Fabulous fallopian-flooder? Titanic tit-fucker?"

Weiss could not even hope to contain her laughter at this. The younger girl chuckled a bit too, but mostly she just loved listening to the heiress laugh. It was a somewhat rare thing to behold, but she was sure it was her favourite sound in the whole world.

She had to sniffle and wipe some tears of laugher from her face before she could reply. "Ruby, where in the world do you get these all ridiculous terms from?!"

"From my incredible brain, obviously!" she announced with pride and a wide grin. "Have you not figured out by now that I'm something of a punster??"

"I may have had an inclination at some point," Weiss replied, shaking her head a bit—although the continued chuckling and the unrestrained smile spread across her face betrayed any of her half-hearted attempts to indicate disapproval.

But the curl in Ruby's lips slowly started to fade as her gaze grew aimless. She couldn't help her mind from wandering in that moment to her sister, who was the reason she had such a vested interest in puns in the first place. The jokes that Yang came up with every day, good or bad, were sometimes the only thing that brought her joy when they were suffering together in their childhood. She had been so thankful for them. Would she ever see her sister again? Would she ever hear her come up with new terrible puns to cheer her up?

The heiress quickly noticed that something seemed to be amiss with her girlfriend, and that just wouldn't do. 

"Hey."

"Huh?" The crimsonette jerked her head and gaze back up to the woman addressing her.

"If the clock on that wall is right, it's only a little after 9 PM right now; normally we would still be up for at _least_ two more hours. So..." A small smile grew on Weiss' face as she held the TV remote up next to her face for the other girl to see. "Want to show me some of your cartoons?"

Ruby's entire face lit up instantly; she gasped loudly through her now O-shaped mouth, and her sparkling eyes grew wide. " _Yes_ are you kidding?!?!" Weiss handed the remote to her, which was immediately snatched from her hand, and the excitable girl quickly got to work with it, turning on the TV and whizzing through some interfaces. "Oh my gosh what do I show you first?? Ooh, there's this new show I've been getting into lately that's pretty good, it's called 'Zaffre and Zwei' and it's about a superhero guy who fights crime but he doesn't actually have any superpowers himself but his _dog_ does and so they work together to apprehend various ne'er-do-wells and I know it sounds kind of lame but it's so cool!" She suddenly gasped loudly again. "No, _wait!!_ " She abruptly deleted the search query she had been typing up and started a new one. "I know a classic anime that you would _love!_ It's about 20 years old now but it's really timeless and it's _so good_ it's called 'Siren's Melody' and it's about a siren who tries to seduce a demigoddess named Melody who was alone at sea in a lifeboat after a terrible shipwreck but because Melody's an immortal demigoddess she's immune to the siren's wiles and instead _she_ seduces the _siren_ and they fall in love but the siren is basically cursed to remain at sea because if a mortal ever hears her song and lives to tell the tale she'll die and so the demigoddess has to learn about her murky past so she can figure out how to harness her powers to free her lover from her curse but she doesn't really know anything about her past at first because she never really knew who her parents were and her newfound lover who has long since lost her memory of her normal life from before she was cursed also has to figure out what she can about her mysterious origins so they can learn more about the spell and how to break it and there's so much cool magic and drama and mythology stuff and it's also so _gay_ and..."

While the bubbly young girl on her lap rattled on, Weiss grabbed the dark red throw off the back of the couch and tried to wrap up their bodies in it; she couldn't really succeed the way she wanted, what with the giant, cum-filled belly in the way, but it would do. She reached over to grab a packet of "Fruit Chews" off the table, peeling it open while the video started buffering. Meanwhile, two of the cookies had somehow already gone missing from the platter...

Right now, even if she wanted to, it would be impossible for Weiss to remove the beaming smile from her face or remove her arms from around the girl she treasured so much. Yes, this was good, the heiress thought to herself. Perhaps the future (and even tomorrow already) would hold much uncertainty for them, and she was certain their hardships would be far from over—but for now, in this moment, she could finally just relax and be truly happy, for the first time in her life that she could remember.

* * *

#### Omake

Ruby woke up to the shrill, incessant beeping of her apartment's smoke alarm because her lover had woken up first and wanted to surprise her with some breakfast (not to mention give her some nourishment that wasn't just the cookies and snacks they had gouged on before falling asleep while doing some cuddling during a credits roll; and also not to mention how Ruby most likely wouldn't even fit in the kitchen alley to make her own breakfast in her current state). But instead it was Weiss that was surprised by how Ruby's heavily modified toaster seemingly had more in common with a _jet engine_ than it did with an actual toaster.

Upon Ruby discovering how the one cushion that Weiss had been using was now leaking fluff from its backside due to her hands tearing into it during her first two orgasms, the heiress apologized profusely for being so careless. Ruby just couldn't help but laugh at just how _dangerous_ they were to whatever furniture or household items were nearby whenever they had sex. This eventually ended with her adding a new silly nickname for the white-haired girl's giant cock to her vernacular: "weapon of mass distension".

Fitting Ruby into her own bathroom to begin the draining process necessitated removing the bathroom door from its hinges to maximize the clearance for her massively inflated body—a process that Weiss had to struggle with for several minutes, having almost no experience with screwdrivers or hammers or anything of the sort. Ruby found her fumbling around with her tools to be hilarious and endearing. Weiss was somewhat less amused, mostly because she was so embarrassed about how incompetent she looked in front of her _best friend_ right now despite actually being a powerful and highly successful CEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that was a much happier ending for this chapter than what LCS is planning, wasn't it? Which, by the way, I think I have a pretty good idea of what to expect: Ruby's going to admit to Weiss that she's been ordered by her boss to manipulate her, say that she can't do this anymore (or something to that effect), and they're both going to go home and cry, because LCS subsists exclusively on WhiteRose tears. Saturday's meeting won't happen either due to Ruby calling in sick, Ruby telling Torchwick that Weiss is crazyballs, Weiss just never picking her up for the date, or Weiss calling the agency to cancel. And then I guess one of them will finally cave and go to the other's home, or Weiss will call the agency again. Or I guess they could run into each other in a public space again ( _incredibly_ unlikely though).
> 
> To my surprise, I've ended up being relatively pleased with this overall. Not bad for a first attempt at writing something, I like to think, even if it's not very original. Although, I do find there are some inconsistencies with the writing style and narrative style used throughout this; I'll blame that on both still figuring out what my preferred style is, and the fact that I intentionally tried to imitate some of the existing mannerisms used in writing The Heiress and the Escort (and quoted some small bits verbatim for effect) to give this a more "authentic" feel (even though I also went and added previously non-existent details that should've occurred earlier in the story, but whatever). There are also still a few awkward sentence structures that I couldn't find more natural solutions for, and some parts still lack a certain "something" that I'm not skilled or creative enough to determine or fix.
> 
> Post mortem edit: I am definitely not satisfied by my lacking abilities in terms of properly writing true to the characters. Obviously there were going to be problems with the characterization of Ruby regardless, since by nature this was a decidedly _unlikely_ idea for how she could've reacted to this. I was already worried about publishing this given that I knew the characterization wasn't going to be super great, but the reception on this front was exceptionally poor, and it just doesn't feel like the behaviours my brain fills in for the characters have a lot of basis in anything. I clearly need to be studying proper characterization in great detail if I want to aspire to make anything that's truly high-quality. Most other aspects of my writing seem to be up to the task, at least—particularly the smut, judging by the reception I've seen to this work so far. I was also worried about the smut quality when I posted this (though only about half as much as I was about characterization), but it seems that I needn't be at all.
> 
> While LCS tends to balance his narrative between the perspectives of Ruby and Weiss, basically all of this up until the smut is written from Weiss' perspective, and even after that point, we see in Weiss' head more often than Ruby's. While I initially wanted to balance things out a little more, I ended up consciously deciding to do this for two reasons. For one, I don't think I have the skill to write a compelling, convincing, or satisfactory narrative from Ruby's perspective while such a complex whirlwind of emotions is going through her head. I had a hard enough time as it is writing her dialogue for this without really having any existing material to reference for a lot of it, and I don't think I did a good job even on that front. For two, she ends up expressing herself physically and emotionally a lot more than Weiss does anyway, so she ends up getting a good amount of "screen time" (page time?) despite us not really seeing inside her head.
> 
> I will say this has _way, way_ more smut than I was expecting, and also the whole damn thing is way longer than I was expecting (like what the fuck it's so long, what the fuck), but I just kept wanting to add more words, and well, here we are. Not sure when or if I'll write more fiction, partially because writing all of this up to my standards was quite exhausting (and I think I'm incapable of half-assing anything). I really did have a lot of want and drive to write this when the idea came to me though, and ~80% of it got out pretty quickly—but topping it off, polishing it, and tying it all up was difficult to sit down and power through. Not to mention how the smut was much more difficult to write than the plot and fluff and such.
> 
> A note to LCS: I've deliberately avoided using "after all", "then again", and "of course" in this text. I find these you use at least these too frequently, so perhaps reading a text that doesn't use any of them will help inspire you!


End file.
